


The tshirt theif

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - SERIOUSLY I NEED US TO HAVE A NO NAKED/HALF NAKED RULE IN OUR HOME…. Or maybe, upon further thought…. Never mind. With murphamy, please</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tshirt theif

Murphy wasn't sure how he ended up living with Bellamy, okay no, he was actually very sure. It all started with Clarke Griffin, Bellamy's old room-mate, she'd moved in with her girlfriend leaving Bellamy with a spare room and Murphy was in dire need of somewhere to sleep after his last room-mate had kicked him out, thanks to his loud ass friends always wandering in and out of their apartment, apparently he didn't respect the room-mate code, or whatever lame ass excuse the prick had used.

And then Clarke had suggested Murphy move into her old room as Bellamy would never get fed up with Miller and the rest of them coming round as they were his friends too. Which, in theory was great, Murphy got to live with the guy he'd been crushing on for the past three years. In reality, not so fun.

Well no, it was amazing, Bellamy seemed to be allergic to shirts, constantly wandering around topless, jeans hanging low on his waist leaving Murphy staring at him, mouth dry, cheeks flushed. The problem was, it was leaving Murphy with a constant state of blue balls. Not to mention making him feel like a pervert.

“Murphy...Murph...Murphy!” Bellamy snapped, breaking Murphy from his thoughts, Murphy slid his eyes off of Bellamy's toned chest to meet his eyes.

“We need to talk about this.” Murphy decided.

“Talk about what?”

“This.” Murphy said, waving at Bellamy's chest. “is there a reason you're completely against wearing a top?”

“It's just more comfortable.” Bellamy said. “It's like 100 degree's.”

“Then open a window, don't strip.” Murphy snapped.

“You really have a problem with me not wearing a top?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes!” Murphy whined.

“Why?”

_because it makes me want to jump you_

“Because it's weird.” Murphy lied. “You cook and stuff, it's dangerous you know, you could get hot oil splash on you or-”

“So I'll wear a top when I cook.”

“Just always wear a top. I don't need to have you showing of your chest all the time.”

“Clarke never had a problem with it.” Bellamy said stiffly, crossing his arms making his muscles bulge, Murphy wished he could lick them, he let a small, strangled noise out, head falling down onto the table wondering if it would be too obvious if he went to have a cold shower. “it really bothers you?”

Murphy gave a pathetic whine of agreement.

“Fine.” Bellamy grumbled. “I'll go put a top on.”

 

*

“I miss his chest.” Murphy whined, lying across the couch. Miller sat on the arm chair laughing at him. Prick.

“You're the one who forced him to start wearing it.” Clarke said calmly, stroking a hand through Murphy's hair.

“Yeah because I was going to jump him if he didn't but I miss it.” It had been a week since there conversation and since Bellamy had been very good at wearing his clothes at all times. He was even coming out of the bathroom after a shower already fully dressed, the top of his top getting dripped on from the water still falling out of his hair.

“You're pathetic.” Miller snorted.

“Screw you.” Murphy said. “I'm in withdrawal. I need the body okay.”

“You could just tell him not to bother wearing a shirt.”

“Oh yeah, because that's not weird.” Murphy said.

“Or, you could stop being a wimp and just ask him out.” Miller said.

“And let him reject me and then have to find a new place to live because it would be too awkward? No thanks.”

“I'm positive that he won't reject you.”

“You're deluded.”

“I'm his best friend, he tells me things like-”

“Hey I thought I was your best friend.”

“Really, that's what you want to talk about?” Miller said. Murphy sighed, sitting up and batting Clarke's hand away from his head.

“Miller's right.” Clarke said. “I'm positive he likes you.”

“But-”

“But nothing. He's my best friend, we know stuff about each other and the way he looks at you. I haven't seen him look like anyone like that since Gina.” Clarke said comfortingly.

“So is he not Miller's best friend?” Murphy asked. The two groaned.

“I'm done.” Miller decided, standing up and walking out. Clarke gave him a reassuring pat on the head before following Miller out.

*

Murphy had never been one to listen to advice but even he had to admit that he really should have just taken their advice. He thought this while he stood turning up the thermostat to the highest it could go and then quickly smashing at it with a shoe until he was positive there was no way to turn it back down.

He realised later he hadn't really thought the plan out all too well when he was laid spread eagle on his bed in a pair of boxes with little dinosaurs on them holding a hand held fan up to his face and wondering if it were possible to actually melt. His sheets were uncomfortable wet from sweat, face flushed as sweat rolled down his temples making him want to cry.

He heard Bellamy crashing into the flat.

“Jesus Christ.” Bellamy's muffled voice floated through the walls. “Murphy why the hell does it feel like a sauna?” Murphy replied with a small groan. He listened to Bellamy moving around the flat, perking up as he got closer to where Murphy knew the thermostat was. He waited patiently for Bellamy to realise their predicament and quickly shed his clothes so Murphy could wander out and oogle him. “Did you have anyone over today?” Bellamy asked suddenly.

“No...why?” Murphy shot back. He heard a sigh before the footsteps suddenly came to his room, the door slamming open leaving Murphy yelping and rolling off the bed, gripping at the sheets trying to cover his sweaty body. “Jesus, learn to knock!” Murphy screeched.

“Murphy. Care to explain to me why you broke the thermostat?”

“What?” Murphy gasped. “Me? I would never, why would I...it's broken? That's shocking I mean-”

“Murphy.” Bellamy growled.

“I had no idea it was broken. Or even on, are you sure it's not just the weather, it has been pretty hot today and-” Murphy was interrupted by Bellamy sweeping around his room and opening his curtains with a flourish, he stared blankly at the fat rain droplets rolling down his window.

“How about the truth now?” Bellamy said blankly, Murphy puffed out his cheeks, eyes flicking around the room trying to figure out something to say.

“A spider.”

“What?” Bellamy asked incredulously.

“There was a spider.” Murphy croaked, cringing even as he said it. “On the thermostat, big spider. So you know, I hit it with a shoe to kill it but it broke the thermostat.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes.” Murphy said quickly. “Now take off your shirt and call the landlord.”

“What?”

“What?” Murphy replied dumbly.

“You said-”

“If you won't call the landlord I will.” Murphy said quickly escaping the room, sheet flowing around him like a cloak.

Murphy was giddy when he relayed the information that no one would be able to get round for at least two days to fix the heating. A feeling which quickly dissipated when instead of shrugging out of his shirt and laying himself across the couch like a wet dream Bellamy ordered Murphy to go rid himself of his cocoon of sheets and get dressed so they could go stay at Clarke's until it was fixed.

*

Murphy's next plan was even less eloquent and consisted of simply pouring water over Bellamy, which, must to Murphy's disappointment, didn't lead to Bellamy shirtless, instead it led to the two in a shouting match and Bellamy storming out of the house in his still sodden shirt.

After that Murphy tried stealing all of Bellamy's tops, which really should have worked but instead Bellamy just stole Murphy's tops leaving Murphy with a dry mouth and a stuttering heart as he watched Bellamy prance around the house, too tight top pulled taught over his muscles and chest, ridding up just enough to give Murphy the view of a slip of tanned skin that he wanted to lick. So the outcome was a lot better than the water, at least was until Bellamy found his tops shoved beneath Murphy's bed and Murphy ended up getting a beer poured over him before Bellamy stormed out muttering about going to spend time with normal people.

The next plan had Murphy bursting into Bellamy's room at all times of day hoping to get a look at Bellamy changing, which he quickly realised was a lot creepier than any of his other creepy things and then spent three days on Miller's couch whining pathetically about being a pervert.

He'd then tried a beach trip, which would have worked, had he not made the mistake of invite Miller as well who in turn invited Clarke, and Raven and then he was suckered into a day of the lot of them in wet suits trying there hand at surfing while Murphy sat glaring at them from his spot on the beach part of him wishing for a shark attack, not a bad one, just one bad enough to miraculously rip open Bellamy's wet suit and reveal his toned chest as he walked up the beach. Murphy promptly wondered when exactly it was that he'd lost his mind.

And then Murphy got fired, which was really his own fault because even if he hadn't shouted at a customer he'd spent most of his time of late thinking up ways to try and get Bellamy shirtless instead of working.

Which is how Murphy found himself on the last day of the month unemployed, worried for his sanity, horn and drunker than Miller was the time he'd danced on the table and sung summer loving to his boyfriend in the middle of a quiet, quaint little pub. He also had an extraordinarily high heating bill after the thermostat had been on full for 2 and a half days.

Murphy gulped from the neck of the whiskey bottle, downing a generous portion and trying to hold back his gag at the foul taste as his throat burnt and the room swayed dangerously around him. He heard the key in the lock, his head swinging towards the door in an exaggerated motion as Bellamy walked in. There eyes caught and Bellamy froze for a moment, Murphy watched as Bellamy's eyes ran over him taking account for the bottle in his hand and his less than graceful state. Murphy blew a puff of air out of the top of his mouth, trying to force his hair to shift out of his eyes.

“How drunk are you?”

“Fine thanks.” Murphy slurred.

“Right. Okay.” Bellamy said slowly, closing the door behind him, dropping his bag and walking over to stand In front of Murphy. “You going to tell me what happened to make you get this wasted before 6 on a Tuesday?”

“Got fired.” Murphy grumbled, head bobbing precariously as he squinted up at Bellamy. He groaned pitifully as he saw the way the light from the window behind Bellamy seemed to frame him, making him look angelic. All tall and tanned and fucking gorgeous.

“What happened?” Bellamy asked, brow creased in concern.

“Who cares.” Murphy mumbled. “just shut up and take off your top.”

“Excuse me?” Bellamy floundered.

“You heard me.” Murphy slurred. “I regret it okay, the whole asking you to wear clothes, bad move on my part. You should always be topless, all the time and maybe wet, and glistening.” Bellamy cheeks were turning a faint pink. “Please take of your shirt before I die of blue balls I swear to god.”

“I-uh-you..um. Fuck. I-” Bellamy stuttered

“You're so hot.” Murphy whined, throwing his head back, the base of his skull hitting painfully against the back board of the couch. “if it was just that, it'd be okay you know? Because like, people are hot Bellamy and that's okay.” Murphy said wisely. “But then I have to like you too? Not just your stupid amazing body but you! Like, I want to talk to you and shit and I like your stupid sister and want her to like me because it would mean a lot to you and I need you to be happy because you're just you and I think I lo-”

“Oh god, Murphy stop talking!” Bellamy squeaked “How about we get you to bed?”

“You're more than welcome to take me to bed.” Murphy leered. Bellamy's mouth fell open, his cheeks flushing. The man pulled himself back together, clearing his throat.

“You really need to be quiet and go to sleep.” Bellamy mumbled, grabbing at Murphy's arm and hauling him off the couch. Murphy lurched forwards, legs wobbling leaving him slamming into Bellamy's chest. Murphy was more than happy with the new position, wiggling so he could stick his hands beneath Bellamy's top, feeling his warm skin, hand skimming across Bellamy's stomach making the man shiver.

“Fuck.” Bellamy groaned breathy, as Murphy planted a wet kiss onto Bellamy's neck. Bellamy shook his head, quickly shoving Murphy backwards. Leaving Murphy whining at the loss of body contact.

“Bell-”

“Nope, you're drunk. You need sleep and water and to talk to me when your sober you absolute idiot.” Bellamy huffed, grabbing Murphy's arm again and steering him towards the hall. Murphy groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him leaving him pulling himself away from Bellamy, collapsing to the floor and vomiting all over the rug.

*

Murphy woke with a pounding headache a mouth that tasted like a skunks backside after death and the horrifying memories of last night.

“No no no no.” Murphy groaned, pushing himself off the bed with stumbling steps and fighting himself into a top. He quickly made his way down the corridor, creeping into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and putting an impressive amount of toothpaste onto the bristles before he was all but fleeing the house trying to ignore the throbbing of his head and urge to throw up as he walked along the street scrubbing the brush across his teeth furiously trying to relieve himself of the awful taste left from too much alcohol and vomit.

He ended up spending the day camped out on Millers couch nursing his hangover and trying to figure out how he was ever going to face Bellamy again. He realised he would have to sooner rather than later when Miller kicked him back out onto the street around dinner time, Emori had first been understanding, letting him into hers but then when he told her what happened she'd just started laughing and shoved him out of her house telling him to go talk to Bellamy. Clarke had been no help either, just smiling sweetly and closing the door on his face.

Murphy knew he couldn't go back yet, if he did then Bellamy would be there, probably eating dinner and he'd either want them to talk or he'd avoid Murphy completely and both would just end in disaster so he found himself wondering the streets, hands shoved deep in his pockets grumbling wordlessly as he waited for it to get late enough that Bellamy _had_ to be asleep leaving Murphy free to return to his apartment knowing he was free for the night.

He was wondering just how early he should wake up to ensure he was out of the apartment in time to miss Bellamy when he opened the door that he barely noticed the figure slouched over on the couch leaving him jumping when he cleared his throat.

“Jesus fuck!” Murphy yelped, spinning to face a glowering Bellamy. Murphy stood still as Bellamy raised an eyebrow expectantly. Murphy eyed the door trying to figure out if he could outrun Bellamy if Bellamy decided to chase him when he made a break for it.

“I think we need to talk.” Bellamy said slowly, voice low. Murphy noticed the way Bellamy was eyeing the door to and had shifted to the edge of the seat as if getting ready for Murphy apparently inevitable escape attempt. Suddenly he really didn't fancy his chances of making it out the door.

“We do?” Murphy asked innocently, quickly changing his tactic. Bellamy nodded and Murphy let out an exaggerated groan stretching and slowly beginning to make his way across the room towards the hall. “It can wait till tomorrow. I'm knackered.”

“Murphy, about last night.” Murphy paused in his escape turning to face Bellamy pulling his best 'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about' face.

“Last night?” Murphy asked.

“Damn it Murphy, Stop playing dumb!”

“I have no idea what your on about. Look man whatever I did I'm sorry, I'll pay you back for whatever I broke or-”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about and that's why you disappeared today.”

“I have this thing called work.”

“You were this thing called fired.” Bellamy shot back. Murphy froze for a moment, racking his brain for another excuse.

“No I...I mean..I don't know where you got that idea from.” Murphy lied, Bellamy shot him a dark look before he was huffing, quickly standing up and then, much to Murphy's surprise, suddenly pulling at his top, yanking it over his head and throwing it to the floor with a death glare at Murphy.

 _It is not appropriate to cheer_ Murphy told himself resolutely, trying to keep his eyes on Bellamy's face, only then he was watching the way the dim light from the bulb bounced of Bellamy's jaw line and the curve of his lips. Murphy looked to the bookshelf behind Bellamy gulping. Stupid attractive room mates.

“How do you feel about me not having a shirt on Murphy?” Bellamy drawled. Slowly making his way around the couch, walking closer with strong strides.

“I'm pretty sure I told you before that I find it weird and wish you would keep your clothes on.” Murphy said.

“Oh Really?” Bellamy asked, voice a low drawl. “Tell me Murphy, how did the thermostat break again?”

“A uh.. a spider.” Murphy mumbled.

“And why did you steal my tops? And pour water over me, and keep bursting into my bedroom and thinking about it, why the sudden beach trip and why were you so fed up when we decided we'd spend the day surfing and-”

“Fuck off!” Murphy bellowed. Bellamy jumped slightly at Murphy's harsh tone. “Fine, you dick I remember what I said and yes I have been trying to get you shirtless now that's covered can you stop being a dick about it and trying to humiliate me and just put your stupid top back on before I lick you!” Murphy ranted. “shit, I did not mean to say that last part. Dammit. Just leave me alone alright!” Murphy quickly turned, storming towards his room only to be yanked back by a hand on his arm and forced to turn and face the still topless Bellamy.

“Woah Murphy, I wasn't trying to humiliate you.” Bellamy said placating “I think you've done a good enough job of that without my help.”

“Screw you.”

“Sorry sorry!” Bellamy amended quickly. “but if you weren't being such a stubborn ass and refusing to admit you remembered being a drunken idiot last night then I wouldn't have had to strip to make a point and then we could have had this conversation like normal people.”

“We don't need to have any conversation.”

“Yes we do because I like you and I think you like me to so if you could just shut up and let us talk about it maybe we could actually do something about that rather than running around pining or in your case making up ridiculous schemes to try and get the other one undressed.”

“How am I meant to shut up and talk to you at the same time?”

“That's what you're taking from what I just said?” Bellamy groaned, Murphy searched through Bellamy's words again, his heart jack rabbiting as he settled on the phrase

“You like me?” Murphy said quietly. Bellamy sighed as If to say finally before he gave a small nod, a light smile tugging at his lips. “What makes you so sure I like you? Just because your hot doesn't mean-”

“Well, it could have something to do with the slurred but slightly sappy speech you gave me about wanting to talk to me and for me to be happy and spending time with my family that ended with what I'm pretty sure was going to be an I love y-” Murphy quickly threw his hand over Bellamy's mouth muffling the last word his cheeks flushing a bright red.

“I didn't say it.”

“You tried to.” Bellamy said with a bright grin, his hand finally leaving Murphy's arm only to come to rest on his hip, tugging Murphy forwards as he stepped into Murphy's space, his breath puffing out across Murphy's lips as he leaned closer their chest pressing together, heat leeching out of Bellamy, Murphy felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes flickering across Bellamy's face, from his soft looking lips to the freckles dotted across his nose and his warm eyes. “I have to ask.” Bellamy breathed. “Are you at all drunk right now?”

“No, why?” Murphy heard a whisper of 'good' before Bellamy was closing the distance between them, his lips brushing across Murphy's. Murphy sighed into the kiss, pressing back as Bellamy kissed him, slow and sweet making Murphy's legs feel wobbly. Murphy surged forwards, deepening the kiss, nicking and sucking at Bellamy's lips, hands gripping at Bellamy's bare back.

He heard Bellamy groan into the kiss when their tongues brushed together.

“Take off your damn shirt.” Bellamy growled, hands fisting in the fabric, pushing at it frantically.

“I don't know.” Murphy mumbled. “I tried really hard to get you out of yours. I don't want to see easy if I just whip it off at the first-” Bellamy rolled his hips into Murphy's leaving Murphy letting out a chocked of groan.

“Who cares if I'm easy.” Murphy breathed, letting Bellamy pull the top over his head.

 


End file.
